


Sirius Black Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write





	1. Study Buddy

**_Prompt: Howdy friend! I’d like to supply a Harry Potter prompt if you’re still in need. I was thinking of a first meeting type ting for a Marauder’s Era SiriusxFem!Reader with the phrase: “Um excuse me? This is a library. Can you and your noisey friends stop coming in everyday just to be a disturbance?” as inspiration. Bonus points for a sass battle. Thanks so much dear! You rock!_ **

“I swear to Merlin, are you incapable of sitting still for more than five minutes?” Remus groaned as he laid his quill down and rubbed his eyes. He needed to study and Sirius had decided to tag along. James was busy trying to woo Lily Evans and Peter had made a sour face when Remus mentioned books so he was left in the dorm.

“Mooney, you know I am not good with this whole not moving and staying quiet thing.” Sirius said with a pout. He laughed when Remus glared at him. He turned and noticed a girl sitting nearby. She appeared to be in about the same year as them and she was very busy trying to study. He could tell that his antics were irritating her, but she was also pretending like she didn’t know he was there.

“Padfoot, don’t you dare.” Remus hissed. He had also noticed the girl and had seen the gears in Sirius’s head start turning.

“What?” Sirius said with a smirk. “I just thought about practicing this spell I know. That is what we are doing here, right? Getting better at magic and all that shit.” Before Remus could stop him, he tore off a tiny piece of parchment and charmed it to fly across the room. It landed on the page the girl was attempting to read. He watched in amusement and she closed her eyes and sighed. She didn’t turn to him though like he had wanted, she just continued to try reading.

Sirius smiled wider and repeated his actions. “Padfoot, stop.” Remus said, grabbing Sirius’s wand.

“Tt, you’re no fun.” Sirius sighed.

The girl closed her book with a huff. “Um excuse me? This is a library. Can you and your noisey friend stop coming in everyday just to be a disturbance?” She said, turning to glare at Remus and Sirius.

“Apologies, sweetheart. I’m not very good at this whole studying thing. Maybe you could give me some tips?” Sirius said in a flirtatious tone.

“I have never met this idiot in my life. Don’t blame me for his stupidity.” Remus muttered as he gathered his things. “C’mon, dumbass, time to leave the lady alone.”

“In a minute, stranger.” Sirius laughed. “My name is Sirius, what would yours be?”

“If I tell you will you leave me alone to study?” The girl asked. She sighed when Sirius nodded enthusiastically. “My name is Y/N.”

“Lovely name for a lovely girl.” Sirius said with a wink. “Now a promise is a promise so I’ll leave you alone, but you ever want me it shouldn’t be too hard to find me.” Remus groaned and grabbed Sirius’s arm. Y/N sighed when he finally left. He was a prick. A gorgeous, self-centered, prick. Merlin help her.


	2. Together Again

_**Prompt: Could you write something with Sirius like when he gets sent to azkaban and/or when he comes back and is reunited with the reader again? By anon** _

“Get out of my house!” Y/N yelled as she threw a lamp at Sirus’s head. He chuckled and dodged it easily.

“I thought I was the dramatic one in this relationship.” He teased.

“There is no relationship.” Y/N said as she reached for something else to throw at him. “You have been gone for 12 years, imprisoned in Azkaban, and when you do get out, you take your fucking time in coming to see me?” She launched a book at him, but missed the mark by a mile. She grunted in frustration and dropped onto the couch with her head in her hands.

“Does this mean you missed me?” He asked quietly. He carefully approached her, knelt down before her, and cradled her hands in his.

“Of course I missed you, you selfish prick.” Y/N sighed as she studied his hands. They were weathered and scarred. She turned them over gently and kissed the palms of his hands.

Sirius smiled and pulled her close. “I didn’t betray them.” He whispered against her hair, his voice husky with emotion.

“I never believed you did.” She said as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder. Most of the tension in his body leaked out at her words.

“Remus didn’t believe until he found out Peter is still alive.” He said.

“Well, Remus has always been a bit dull when it came to things other than books.” Y/N said matter-of-factly.

Sirius pulled back with a laugh. “I missed you. So much.” He said as he placed kisses all over her face. “I just wish I could stay.”

“Wait,” Y/N said, pulling from his embrace and standing up. “You are leaving? You just got here!”

“I needed to see you.” Sirius explained. “I couldn’t be in the area and not see you before I left.”

“Where are you going?” Y/N asked as she looked down, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes.

“I don’t know yet.” Sirius admitted. His eyes got bright as he suddenly had an idea. “Come with me.”

“What?” She asked in surprise.

“Come with me. We have been apart too long and I know that asking you to be a fugitive with me is wrong and it won’t be a fun life, but we’ll be together again, just like when we were at Hog-Mmmf!” His rambling was cut off by Y/N pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

“I’m in.” She said when she pulled back. “If you are going, then I am going.”

Sirius smiled as he picked her up and spun her around. Maybe this whole hiding thing wasn’t so bad if he had someone to hide with.


	3. World's smallest Sirius Drabble

**“ _Sir, that’s impossible, you can’t do that._ ”** Y/N groaned. When she had taken this job at the Leaky Cauldron over the summer, she honestly had not expected it to be this much trouble.

“ _IS THAT A FUCKING CHALLENGE?_ ” Sirius slurred as he got up and drew his wand. He swayed and Y/N went to his side and helped him stand. 

“It was more of a request.” She muttered as she helped him up the stairs. He was mumbling incoherently about how pretty she was and how nice her hair smelled. She laid him out on a bed and he immediately passed out. “I don’t know whether it is a blessing or a curse your friends weren’t here to help you.” She said as she pulled the blankets over him.


End file.
